


Le rire des autres

by malurette



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Fat Shaming, Gen, One Shot, Self-Worth Issues, you poor thing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Quand on n'a connu que des moqueries toute sa vie...
Kudos: 4





	Le rire des autres

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son amie lui appartient !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328137) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Et le rire des autres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Nombrils  
>  **Personnages :** Vicky, Jenny, Karine  
>  **Genre :** affreux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf & Dubuc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "laughter" pour LadiesBingo>   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série/à partir du tome 5 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Vicky, dite Bouboule dans sa jeunesse, était la cible des moqueries de ses camarades, une source de rire. Ses années d’école primaire et pire encore ses soi-disant vacances au camp d’anglais furent un enfer. Mais ça, c’était jusqu’à rencontrer Jenny.

Jenny est jolie comme un cœur mais tellement pas futée, l’archétype de la beauté sans cervelle ! Et c’était la seule qui voulait bien être son amie, qui ne se moquait pas. Enfin, elle disait les choses crûment sans se rendre compte, sans intention de blesser. Pas comme tellement d’autres.   
Vicky a vite appris, de ses parents, de sa sœur, de ses camarades, à taper là où ça faisait mal… tout en faisant semblant de rien. Pourquoi elle ne s’est pas immédiatement moquée de Jenny à son tour ? elle ne sait pas très bien. C’était la seule chose positive dans sa vie. 

L’arrivée selon elle, le retour selon Jenny, de Karine dans leur vie a tout changé. La nouvelle était une menace ! Et si Jenny aimait plus cette vieille Karine et la laisse, hein ? …Meuh non. Jenny est assez bête pour ne pas choisir entre deux meilleures amies potentielles, comme si on pouvait réellement en avoir plusieurs, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout le monde a forcément une préférée dans la vie. 

N’empêche que ça lui donne une nouvelle cible, un exutoire. Elle saccage ses cheveux, ses vêtements, son estime personnelle – elle n’a pas moyen de savoir que chez elle non plus c’est pas la joie et qu’elle n’en a pas énormément pour commencer. Invitée chez elle pour des goûters, des jeux, puis des soirées pyjama, elle s’étonne de trouver ses parents normaux, anormalement normaux, et elle en est jalouse. Ceci dit, l’absence totale de luxe chez elle fait qu’elle n’échangerait pas leurs places pour autant.   
Elle lui balance des piques, des remarques assassines sous couleur de l’informer des choses du monde et de la vie, Jenny s’esclaffe… pas toujours au bon moment, mais c’est toujours bon pour son moral. 

Puis la puberté frappe. Le régime dur imposé par sa mère – elle n’a pas encore assez de connaissances pour affirmer que c’est de la torture – porte ses fruits. Elle grandit, s’affine, change de formes. Elle perd son ventre, prend de la poitrine ; ses hanches doivent maintenant leur largeur à la taille de ses os, plus au revêtement de chair.   
Karine en revanche grandit encore plus et devient maigre comme un clou mais pas féminine pour un sou. Et Jenny… C’est complètement injuste. Vicky ne va pas commencer à la décrire, ça lui couperait encore plus l’appétit que tout ce que ça sa mère aurait pu inventer. 

Alors oui, elle est jalouse de la beauté de Jenny, mais elle se raccroche quand même à elle. Elle la déteste autant qu’elle l’aime encore. Et maintenant qu’à l’école on leur en demande de plus en plus, son absence de jugeote se fait de plus en plus criante. Elle se croit bien obligée de le souligner, parce que si le monde croit encore que Jenny n’a aucun défaut c’est uniquement Jenny qu’on regardera, et elle se retrouvera abandonnée. Alors qu’elle a besoin de popularité, d’être aimée ; sinon à quoi bon ?

Elle rabaisse les autres : c’est ce qu’elle a toujours connu. Il lui faut le regard admiratif sur elle et le rire des autres, provoqué par elle mais dirigé sur d’autres : ça prouve qu’elle les tient, qu’ils font ce qu’elle veut.   
Et on lui arrachera la langue plutôt que l’aveu que parfois, Jenny et Karine provoquent chez elle-même des sourires légitimes at des rires de plaisir qui n’ont rien de méchant. Pas qu’elle s’accepte comme méchante ! Elle se croit simplement lucide et avisée. 

Quand elle se rend compte que la bêtise de Jenny ne suffit pas à entamer sa popularité, qu’on ne demande pas aux jolies filles d’être autre chose, à elle non plus d’ailleurs, elle renonce. À quoi bon gaspiller ses efforts ? Autant s’associer le plus possible à elle pour que sa gloire rejaillisse sur elle. 

À la place elle vise de préférence Karine... mais en faisant attention. Elle doit rester leur faire-valoir, il ne faudrait pas l’aliéner complètement ! Mais elle reporte sur elle toutes ses frustrations...


End file.
